The Balcony of Love
by CSCreations
Summary: Everything got back to normal. Killian carved Gold's and Hade's names on the rock and now they are prisoned forever in the Underworld but Hades is trying to use someone to sepparate the saviors but true love is never prisoned in a tower.(Takes place hopefully in 5x15)
She did It it she had found him .He was hunged by a rope and he was falling into the lake of the souls but true love prevailed and she saved him, all it needed was a kiss and suddenly all his scars disappeared because all the sins can be forgiven when someone loves you and she loved him so madly that her heart was that strong to be cut into two halfs and give the one to was looking his handsome face again and she realized that not even a god like Hades could ever separate them. Killian completed the task that Hades had said to him to do. He chose the ones who would stay in the Underworld forever and he wrote their names: Rumplelstilnskin and Hades, they could never separate them again like this Emma and Killian went to the Underworld-Storybrook and they realized that it had been transformed into the Enchanted Forest, their kiss was so strong that it transformed the whole town to their original home but the people who had unfinished business was still there. Everything got back to normal Snow and Charming went to their kingdom and Charming was now ruling this realm as a king. Hades and Rumple couldn't do anything anymore but they could create them bad thoughts and bad decisions...

''Who's there?'' Charming said hearing a nose in his head and that nose created a vision of Hades

''Oh, Charming how the things going?'' Hades said, he had the flame on his head

''You what do you want here? Emma and Killian sent you to the debts of Tartarus'' Charming said

''Yeah, they did that but that doesn't mean that I can create a vision of me to visit this world like the rest of the people who have unfinished business'' Hades said

''Now, I came for you, David I want to warn you'' Hades said

''For what?'' Charming said

''For what's coming next, your daughter someday will rule this Kingdom do you really want her to be with this pirate?'' Hades said

''Hook, has proven that he loves her'' Charming said

''Yes, but you want the best for her you wouldn't want that rude less pirate to rule this Kingdom? He would destroy it, he can't be king'' Hades said

''What are you saying?'' Charming said

''I am saying that your daughter must never see him again for her own good she deserves so much more isn't that right?'' Hades said

''Yes, you're right for her own good'' Charming said and Hades disappeared

* * *

Charming was sitting with Snow on their throne when suddenly Emma got in she was wearing a blue cape and the dress she was wearing when she was prisoned as princess Leia.

''Mum, Dad'' Emma said smiling

''I can't believe it, it's the most beautiful day of my life everything got back to normal and Killian is back'' Emma said and hugged her mother

''Oh, Emma I am so happy about you'' Snow said

''Oh, I am late Killian is waiting for me at the docks'' Emma said

''I forbid you to go'' Charming said and Emma turned her face to him

''What?'' Emma said

''You won't go'' Charming said

''What are you saying, I am happy with him, he is my true love I have to go'' Emma said

''No, you're not Hook is nothing but a pirate and he doesn't deserve to be with you'' Charming said and Snow looked him.

''David, he did something to you?'' Snow said

''No, Snow but our daughter deserves better than a pirate'' Charming said and his eyes were filled with darkness

''Dad, I don't recognize you , a few days earlier you were trying to find him and said to me that he is the perfect man for me'' Emma said and Charming stood up and went to her side.

''Enough , Emma now you are in the Enchanted Forest and I am the chief now you are young and you can't see who really is , I want to protect you and to do that I won't let you to see him never again'' Charming said

''No, you can't do this, please'' Emma said and started crying

''It's for your own good, Emma'' Charming said and called the guards

''Take her to the west tower where she was prisoned in Isaac's story'' Charming said

''David, you can't do this to her I won't let you'' Snow said

''You will, Snow because I am now the king, take her'' Charming said and Emma was crying ''No, No!'' she was saying

* * *

Killian was waiting for her at the docks but he was starting to worry about her.

''Smi, go the palace and see if Emma is all right'' Killian said

''Captain, we just learnt that the king go completely insane , he said to the guards to take her in the west tower in order not to see you''Smi said

''How's is this possible I thought we were mates with Dave after everything I've done for their daughter I thought that they improved of me'' Killian said

''I thought the same, sir but now he won't let you see her again'' Killian said

''We will see about that'' Killian said and went to the Jolly Roger and saw a map, the map was showing the west tower.

''It's far, captain you can't do it alone''Smi said and Killian went to his room drinking rum he would never see his true love again, but suddenly a familiar face appeared

''Why, are you like this, brother'' Liam said

''Liam, is that really you?'' Killian said and hugged him after one hour he had explained to Liam sitting and drinking rum, who was Emma and what happened.

''That's a love story'' Liam said

''Aye, but why are you here, brother you have unfinished business?'' Killian said

''Sort of my unfinished business is your happiness Killian and I will help you get it'' Liam said

''You will help me get Emma back?'' Killian said

''I will find you the plan to do it but I can't pass the barriers you have to save her alone'' Liam said

''Alright, what's your plan?'' Killian said

''Well, I haven't thought of it yet but... man not be welcoming by your father in law this is a problem'' Liam said

''The same thing happened with grandpa and grandma, remember'' Liam said

''Yeah, but I thought grandpa stole grandma'' Killian said

''Killian, that's it you are going to steal your bride'' Liam said

''I am going to steal what?'' Killian said

''Yes, Killian'' Liam said

''You are insane? You are dead a long time and... How even I am going to do that without a crew?'' Killian said

''Actually, you have crew, the crew we had when we were at the Royal Navy is here you are their mate I am sure they can help you'' Liam said

''I don't know if they agree'' Killian said

''Killian, I know you from a little boy , you were the bravest kid I've ever seen you always take risks that succeed and you were stubborn'' Liam said

''Oh, I was stubborn?'' Killian said

''Let's not discuss about this, okay? Now all you need is to get her back and my unfinished business will be over'' Liam said

* * *

They went to the docks and they recognized some man they knew from the Royal Navy. They were hundreds of them.

''Okay, clever, how I am going to do it?'' Killian said and Liam took Killian saying to everyone as they passing the road

''Excuse me, desperate in love'' Liam said and everyone was looking at Killian

''Gentleman, you may remember me and maybe you know me as Captain Hook, I know that i let you down when I turned into a pirate , I abandon you and I am here to implore I am so sorry for everything, mates I need your help'' Killian said everyone was looking each other when suddenly a man spoke

''Captain, we will be honored to join you we are royal to you as in the past, tell us which is the mission'' The man said

''Thank you everyone for this, as the news came to you the new king sent his daughter, the princess of the Enchanted Forest to the west tower but you don't know the reason why, I love her, the king thought that it would be wrong if i was with her so he took her with the help of his guards to this tower in order to not see me again'' Killian said

''We will help you get your lass back, Captain'' Another man said and all were saying ''Aye, Aye''

''Good, listen her father's army knows that I will come back for her so they are coming from the North to stop us, we need be strong to defeat them and also there are guards in the entrance of the tower but I am sure that our crew will prevail the bravest of all'' Killian said

''Captain Jones, Captain Jones'' The crowed was saying

* * *

At night they were ready to go and Killian had to say goodbye to his brother.

''Liam I couldn't do this without you'' Killian said and hugged him

''Find your love , my job now is finished and when you find her say to her that she chose the most good man, my brother , goodbye'' He said and disappeared when suddenly a man said to Killian

''Captain, the king's army is coming we have to leave'' He said

''Aye, let's go prepare the anchors'' Killian said

''Don't worry captain we will save your princess' 'The same man said

''We will, sailor we will'' Killian said and looked the west tower, the ship reached the coast and the army was there they fought

''Don't kill them just distract them'' Killian said while was fighting a soldier

''Aye, sir'' The pirates said when a pirate said to him

''Captain, go get your lass we cover you'' He said and Killian left to find the front door of the tower.

* * *

Emma was wearing a blue beautiful dress and her hair decorated with a crown, she was a princess after all. She was looking the window crying she would never see the other half of her heart again.

* * *

Hades was looking at Killian, his unfinished business was to kill the man he prisoned him and as he saw that Killian was approaching the front door of the tower he throw a fireball and the door locked. Killian didn't realize who did that but he was looking for another way to get to his love suddenly his thoughts stop when he saw that her balcony was widely opened. Quickly, he got a rope from his bag and started climbing to the balcony of his love. Emma stop crying she realized that someone was climbing to her balcony, she went outside and saw her loved one her true love, Killian climbing for a moment her heart flew as tears of joy filled her face.

''Killian, my love is it really you?'' Emma said and Killian stop in the middle of his climbing to speak to her

''Yes, my love did you ever doubt that I won't find you?'' Killian said and Emma touched his face and kissed him with all her love but that moment Killian let himself from the rope and fell.

''Bloody hell'' Killian said he landed to the ground safe but with a few scratches

''Killian, my love are you okay?'' Emma said and saw him, she relieved

''Aye, my Swan I am coming'' Killian said and tried again to climb and he succeeded this time. When he landed to her balcony he lifted her and kissed her their hearts now were finally reunited and beat as one , Hades was looking at them with an angry face and flames covered his face and disappeared.

''My love, how did you manage to get here there are guards in the entrance'' Emma said

''I brought some friends to help me save you'' Killian said

''And now what are you going to do my father will send more army and...''Before Emma finished Killian interrupted her

''I came to steal you'' Killian said

''What?'' Emma said and laughed

''If you want it of course'' Killian said

''Of course I want it, I want to be with you Killian have a life in our home and a bright future I love you so much'' Emma said and kissed him again

''And I bloody love you, Swan'' Killian said

''I know'' Emma said

''Now we don't have much time the crew is already taken care of your father's army but as you said he will send more go get your cape'' Killian said and Emma went inside to get it.

''You are beautiful'' Killian said to her and they left the tower with his horse.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Enchanted Forest's palace a soldier got in.

''My lord, your daughter has been stolen by Captain Hook and his crew we couldn't do anything'' He said and Snow smiled

''I told you, you will never win him'' Snow said and Charming got angry

''Now because of you, you will never see your daughter again'' Snow said and Charming felt guilty.

* * *

The war was becoming worse but eventually Killian's crew won the battle.

''Thank you everyone for helping me'' Killian said while Emma was touching his chest

''No, thank you, Captain for giving us the opportunity to work with you'' A man said

''Kiss, Kiss'' The pirates were saying and Emma and Killian kissed passionately he returned the favor he saved her too

* * *

Everyone was to the Jolly Roger celebrating their victory and Emma and Killian were at his room and Emma was trying to cure his scratches with water.

''You are beautiful, my princess'' Killian said

''And you handsome, my prince you always are and when you had in your face because of Hades you were still the most handsome man I've ever seen'' Emma said and smiled to him

''You think your father will kill me after this?'' Killian said and Emma laughed

''I don't think he can'' Emma said and she was laughing

''Why are you laughing are you mocking me?'' Killian said

''I just can't believe you did this for me'' Emma said

''The one that I stole you or that I fell from your balcony?'' Killian said

''Both of them'' Emma said

''I would go to the end of the world for you, or time'' He said and Emma kissed him and the scratched disappeared

''Now you okay they disappeared'' Emma said and Killian touched her face

''Of course they did'' Killian said and suddenly Smi entered the room

''Smi, I have told you million times to knock'' Killian said

''I am sorry, Captain''Smi said

''It's alright, Smi what happened?'' Emma said

''Nothing we just want you to celebrate with us''Smi said

''We are coming now'' Emma said and they went outside

* * *

Killian and Emma danced and they were celebrating the reunion of their hearts.

''Killian, do not misunderstand my father I just I don't know what got into him'' Emma said

''It's alright I never misunderstood your parents even when they killed me'' Killian said

''I am sure someone gave him a bad thought'' Killian said

''What do you mean?'' Emma said

''Maybe Hades in order to separate us again he could do anything'' Killian said

''Right'' Emma said

''You know, Emma I met someone today without him I couldn't have saved you'' Killian said

''Who?'' Emma said

''My brother, Liam his unfinished business was my happiness and when I found you it was completed but not fully'' Killian said holding the ring he had given to Emma

''How... I was wearing this'' Emma said

''It fell when I was riding the horse but one man of my crew found it and...Emma I want a whole new world with you will you give it to me?'' Killian said and kneeled holding the ring everyone was watching them.

''You really expect me to say No? Yes, a million times yes!'' Emma said and kissed him everyone laughed they were proud of their Captain and as they were kissing Killian wear the ring on Emma's finger and when they stopped she was staring it.

''Thank you for accepting my proposal'' Killian said

''Are you kidding me? You saved me for the tower, you climbed and fell in order to get to me and now you are proposing to me this is the happiest day of my life I love you'' Emma said and kissed him again

''I did nothing I just stole the most beautiful treasure I have ever stolen, you my love'' Killian said and as they were looking the star the lyrics filled the sky:

 _A whole new world_  
 _That's where we'll be_  
 _A thrilling chase_  
 _A wondrous place_  
 _For you and me_


End file.
